


Warm Wings

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: During a training session, Myrrh leaves early assumingly due to an illness.When the summoner returns to his room, they find out that is far from the truth.
Relationships: Myrrh/Reader, Myrrh/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Warm Wings

Despite not being a fighter, you, the summoner, still have a significant role to play whenever a training session is happening within the castle.

You don’t have much expertise in teaching or combat, of course. It is usually Anna or a strong veteran from one of the other worlds who help train others. Those who know a thing or two about fighting tend to flock to people of similar or stronger skill so they can train that way, after all.

You try to make yourself present at most of these training sessions as possible, for you are the one guiding these heroes on the battlefield. For that reason, it is good for them to get to know you so they can trust the judgment of someone they are familiar with. This strategy works well, even for those who are more… reserved. 

This, however, does mean that some heroes get a little too attached towards the summoner from a mysterious world no one else is from. 

Right now, you’re watching Nowi, Nah, and Myrrh practice their transformations. Nah is curious if the transformation process can be sped up, so if they are caught off guard one day by an enemy ambush, they can react fast. Nowi has an interest in her daughter’s idea, but is getting way too easily distracted and seemingly just wants to play. Myrrh _was_ interested, but something has caught her mind and she’s barely paying attention to what is going on.

Myrrh keeps staring at you.

You wonder why. 

Eventually, Nah notices Myrrh’s lack of focus and asks if she is okay, snapping the dragon back to reality and making her panic a little, but she recovers.

“Sorry, I’m just… not feeling so good…”

A crimson blush paints Myrrh’s face. Nowi looks at her with curiosity, but moments later a small smirk forms on her face. Neither Myrrh nor Nah notice it, but you do. No doubt she’s thinking of some new mischievous plan.

You head on over to the three girls since you’re worried about Myrrh’s condition.

Upon getting a little closer, you notice the purple-haired manakete is sweating madly and that her face has heated up tremendously. 

“Myrrh, are you feeling okay?” You ask her worryingly.

She avoids eye contact with you briefly, her fingers tapping against each other as she tries to think of a response. “Yes… just a little faint… but I can continue…”

“Are you certain? You look like you’ve run several laps.” You point out her heated face.

“She’s okay,” Nowi intersects, that smirk on her face again. “I think she just needs some time to herself, don’t you, Myrrh?”

Myrrh looks like she’s… glaring at Nowi? But that expression doesn’t last long. She forces a smile. “Yeah… I’m just a little tired.”

“Then it’s worth getting some rest then.” You tell her, agreeing with Nowi’s statement even if she’s being oddly suspicious about it.

“Um… how long will you be out here for…?” Myrrh interestingly asks. It’s a bit of an unrelated question, but you don’t mind asking.

“Hilda is scheduled to be here in about half an hour with Commander Anna. I think the commander wants to make sure she’s not slacking too much. I’ll be here to scold her if necessary too.” You answer her.

“I see… in that case, may I take my leave?” She asks. You nod, having no problem with her request, though you do wonder why she was asking about who would be here next.

Myrrh rushes off like she’s in a hurry, but you don’t blame her. She probably wants to be in bed and asleep as soon as possible.

“We should be off too.” Nowi mentions, forcing Nah to frown, for she hadn’t made much progress with her idea too. She did want Myrrh to be a part of it though, so she doesn’t object too much.

“Sure. See you, girls.” You say your farewells.

You watch them head off and sigh when they’re out of your sight.

There’s no real point in heading back to your room since you’ll need to be here when Hilda shows up anyway, so you start to play the waiting game.

* * *

Anna shows up on time, assuming Hilda is running a bit late. She’s the kind of woman who would be late anyway, so you don’t mind waiting around for a bit.

You wait a minute.

You wait ten minutes.

You wait twenty minutes.

Hilda still does not show up. Anna gets understandably frustrated about the situation.

“Forget it.” she gives up, crossing her arms and pouting at nothing in particular. “Time is money, and I’m making none of it by standing here, doing absolutely nothing.”

“I don’t blame you.” you share a bit of her disappointment. You wonder if it’s worth waiting a little longer, but if Hilda hasn’t shown up in twenty minutes, she’s likely not showing up at all.

On the plus side, that means your day is practically over, for that was the last scheduled training session you were asked to be present for. You’re not complaining in the slightest, since finishing work early is never a bad thing.

The walk back to your room is uneventful. Your plan is simple-- relax and get a good night’s sleep.

But as you approach your door, you hear something strange.

Is someone crying? It certainly sounds like it. What you’re most curious about is that it sounds like it’s coming from your own room, but that also doesn’t make much sense. No one should be in your room.

You try to open your door, but find it locked. 

That’s definitely unusual, since the only people who have keys to your quarters are Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and yourself. You’re not one to often lock your door either, as sometimes heroes stop by for a chat and you appreciate the company. It’s only when you need some time to yourself that you lock it.

Thankfully, you have your set of keys on you, so you quickly unlock the door.

...you are greeted by an extraordinary sight.

Myrrh is lying on your bed, completely in the nude. Her wings are as spread as her legs, and she is busy working her fingers in and out of her snatch. She holds one of your spare robes with her other hand, gripping it tightly, with the robes being the only thing preventing her entire naked body from being fully displayed.

...it is a fascinating view, and you admittedly find yourself drawn to it for a while. Myrrh doesn’t even notice your presence, focusing instead on fingering herself rapidly while she moans ridiculously noisily. Her volume is enough to temporarily bring you out of your own trance, reminding you to at least shut your door. You do so gently, not wanting to shock her with your presence. 

You observe her for some time, finding her body unexpectedly enchanting. You’re drawn to her illustrious legs that won’t stop shaking. You’re drawn to the hint of her small, but perky breasts, one of which is exposed, while the other is barely hidden by your robes. Of course, you’re most drawn to the way she fingers herself with such vigor, pleasuring herself while moaning your name.

...she really is moaning your name, isn’t she?

Myrrh is in heat. You have no doubt about it. It perfectly justifies the way she was acting earlier, and why she excused herself, and most importantly, why she asked how long you were going to be out of your room.

You were aware that manakete could get into heat like this, for Nowi had once told you. It was an… interesting conversation, to say the least. You just never thought it would happen to pure, innocent Myrrh.

Yet at the same time, you can’t keep your eyes off that magnificent body.

She moans your name again.

Just _knowing_ she wants you is enough to clear any resemblance of reason from your mind. You know you shouldn’t desire her like this, when she is this vulnerable and unable to think properly, but you can’t control your own growing needs, especially when she is on your bed, fingering herself wildly like that.

It’s a miracle she hasn’t noticed your presence. Perhaps she’s way too into it her little session that she refuses to acknowledge anything around her, focusing instead on how good she feels.

Either way, you know of a good way to change that, for you want her to notice you.

Making sure to keep as quiet as possible, you slowly approach the base of the bed, getting a closer view of the manakete’s erotic actions. It’s tempting to continue to just watch, but why do that when you can have a taste yourself?

You kneel lightly, hoping not to disrupt her masturbation, and thankfully, you don’t.

With one final deep breath, you lean in your head, dashing your tongue against your folds as she fingers herself. Myrrh immediately freezes in her tracks, setting her fingers free in shock. You watch her arm shake in the corner of your eyes as it lands on the top of your head. Your eyes dart up, matching with her narrowed eyes.

“Finally… I thought you… wouldn’t do anything…”

You’re honestly stunned. 

Myrrh knew of your presence all along, tricking you into thinking she hadn’t, hadn’t she? It’s a cunning move notably uncharacteristic of her, but then again, you could argue finding her completely nude and fingering herself to be uncharacteristic too. Myrrh is just full of surprises today.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts as you feel her cool, cushy thighs brush against your cheeks. Myrrh wears a small smile, though she struggles to maintain it through her rough breathing.

“Please… I need you… your scent… drives me mad… please…”

Despite her manipulation, she sounds genuine with her lust. It explains why she had been holding onto your robes, for it is the scent of the person they are attracted to that sends a manakete into a frenzy.

Her soft thighs are close to crushing your head, so you don’t really have a choice on the matter.

Not that you were going to say no anyway.

You give Myrrh exactly what she wants, hungrily eating away at her pussy. You focus less on your technique and more on feasting upon her, your own lust driving you as you taste the delicious manakete’s most sensitive spot. Myrrh squirms endlessly as she loses control over her body, letting out erotic moan after moan, encouraging you to dedicate even more of your energy towards eating her out. 

She grows so restless that her hands latch onto your hair, tightly gripping them while her legs squeeze you harder, trapping you even more and giving you no choice but to continue to lick up her fluids. You desire more of her yourself, so you climb your hands up her belly until you reach two small slopes. It’s a little difficult to see much of her body when you’re stuck between her legs, but the top of her breasts are visible, allowing you to easily sink your fingers into her small yet soft tits.

Myrrh purrs as you stimulate her further, even more so when you lightly pinch on her nipples. She cries out your name several times while you focus on her clit, embracing it in licks and fruitful sucks. 

“I’m… going to…!” she cries out, her voice never sounding so erotic to your ears before. Her face distorts into one of sheer pleasure, her mouth leaking drool while she loses control. You feel it down below too, for she drenches your mouth in an abundance of liquid, of which you greedily drink up, for Myrrh tastes absolutely delicious. 

When you finally back off, you see that her open wings are even conversing as much as her body, just showing how much the pleasure has overwhelmed her.

A smile forms on Myrrh’s face while she giggles a little unstably. 

“I want more… please…”

You’re thankful she asked, for you desire more as well. While she recuperates, you strip yourself off your summoner clothing, leaving you as nude as she is. 

There is a temptation for more foreplay, for you would love to see Myrrh’s adorable bashful expression while she sucks passionately on your cock, but her pussy is far too captivating. You want to be inside her.

“Myrrh, may I?” You ask her, gripping your dick and lining it up a little closer to her insides.

Myrrh answers in a beautiful way, for her hands return to her pussy, spreading herself open for you. “Please… put it inside… I need it… I need you!”

It’s unbelievable to think this girl used to be completely innocent in your eyes, but you don’t care that you were wrong. Her body is absolutely stunning. She’s petite, but her thighs are plump, her stomach is drenched in sweet sweat, and her breasts are small yet look so very suckable.

While it is still tempting to feast upon more of her body, you know she needs only one thing to cure her erotic condition. She needs your cock deep inside her.

Brushing your cock against her folds, you make sure you’re well lubricated with her juices before you push yourself in. 

Myrrh is extremely hot and moist inside and it’s shocking how easily you slip in, burying inch after inch inside her pussy at a rapid pace. She groans uncontrollably as you fill her up entirely, your length pushing up against the entrance to her womb. Myrrh finds the pressure against her cervix irresistible, moaning uncontrollably as your body collapses on top of her.

It’s unbelievable to think that moments ago, she was just an adorable girl you knew, and now you’re deep inside her, ready to begin fucking her. Her body is extremely warm to the touch, a feeling amplified when she wraps her hands around you and pulls you closer. Her head rests on your neck, which she lightly bites down on, moaning lustfully into your skin.

“Myrrh, are you feeling alright?” You ask her. As wonderful as you feel, and as amazing as she sounds, you want to make sure she’s feeling well before you properly begin.

“Yes… I’ve dreamt so much about this… to have you inside me…” She hums. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since you summoned me… I’ve thought so much about you… so many times…”

You tilt your head so you can whisper into her ear. “I never knew you were such a lewd girl, Myrrh.” 

“I wasn’t… until I met you!” she tells you. “You… awoke something in me. Your scent… it’s your fault I’m like this… it’s your fault I’ve turned into a girl who can’t stop thinking about your cock…”

Hearing such words come out of such an adorable voice is hot. Ridiculously hot. “Well then, I better take responsibility. Right?” You ask her.

“Yes…! Please! Do it… fuck me… fuck me! Make me yours!”

You don’t need to be told twice. 

Starting fairly slowly, you begin to thrust out and back into Myrrh. Even though your movement is minimal, she is already showing great enjoyment, letting out all sorts of erotic sounds as electrical jolts of joy surge throughout her body. 

You want to hear her more. You want to hear her scream your name louder. You want her grip on you to tighten even more.

It’s a little difficult to thrust, forcing you to alter your position somewhat, but you eventually find the perfect rhythm that allows you to give Myrrh the sex she craves. 

You’re not sure what is louder at this point: her moans or the sounds of your cock smacking against her insides.

Her arms give way, landing to her side as her body spasms again. She’s absolutely lost in lust, unable to control herself internally or externally. 

But she still wants to keep you close, and does so in an interesting way.

Her wings feel different than her soft arms, but the texture isn’t unpleasant. You’re a little surprised when they wrap around you. You’re even more shocked at how tough they are, for their grasp on you is so tight it disrupts your rhythm. Regardless, you adapt and continue to pound away at the small girl, fucking her with such force that you never thought you’d give to a girl half your size.

Her insides tighten unbearably while she tilts your head closer to her own. Your eyes meet and you notice how red in the face she is, alongside the astonishing amount of sweat dripping down her forehead and cheeks. She leans in and wraps her lips against yours, meeting you in a passionate kiss where she doesn’t hesitate to beg entry with her tongue.

Myrrh is barely able to muster enough energy to use her tongue that well, making you do much of the work, but you don’t mind as she tastes and sounds so delightfully good.

You pound her pussy, finding so much pleasure in how tight and warm her insides are. It’s nothing short of amazing that a girl her size can take an adult cock so well. 

“Ihm ghonnaaaa... “ she muffles into your mouth, eventually breaking away from the kiss, allowing her head to crash-land onto the pillow. “Cummmm…!”

Feeling her insides tighten further, you fight back by mustering all your remaining energy, speeding up as much as you can. You don’t care about the prospect of hurting her, for even if she is feeling any agony, she is enjoying it heavily as indicated by her uncontrollable screams of joy. You knock constantly on her cervix, each bash sending a shockwave throughout her body that would cause her body to spasm to contract endlessly if it weren’t for your death grip on her.

Myrrh reaches her peak, her eyes rolling back as she unleashes a torrent of loud moans at such a high volume that you’re forced to silence her with a kiss, for even you fear her intensity could alert the entire order to your love-making. 

Her contracting pussy is successful in bringing you to your own end, your cum filling up her womb in what feels like an unending orgasm. You moan with her, kissing her in the most sloppy, effortless, yet ridiculously hot kiss you’ve ever had. 

Myrrh’s wings push against your body, forcing your bodies even closer together. It’s enough for you to push hard against her cervix, sending the manakete into a lustful frenzy full of screams, scratches, and spasms. She squeezes you relentlessly, her body desperate to milk you for all of your semen, her very being desiring nothing but more but the guarantee of impregnation.

You’re not sure how long your orgasm lasts, for you feel too faint to even notice its end. Myrrh is in a similar state, the tip of her wings even digging a little into your body as they instinctively hold onto you. It admittedly hurts and likely has drawn a bit of blood, but you believe it honestly compliments how unbelievable the experience is.

You ache badly. Your eyes and ears blur and buzz respectively. You’re in pain.

But it feels so, so good! You’ve never felt this kind of pleasure before in your life.

And without a doubt, you want to experience it again. 

Myrrh eventually recovers enough to set her wings free, giving you the opportunity to get off her body, but you decide to linger for a little bit longer. It still feels extraordinary to be inside her while your sweaty bodies stick together. 

“Soooooo gooooood…” Myrrh whispers, her voice still partly unstable.

“Gods… Myrrh… you feel so fantastic…” you manage to respond, chuckling uneasily after.

“I want more… give me more...” Myrrh moans, planting seductive and needy kisses on your cheek, letting loose adorable moans to sweeten the deal.

You feel exhausted, but her voice is as elegant as a Heron’s cry, for you feel a sudden renewal of willpower, granting you the strength necessary to give this manakete exactly what she desires. A night full of nothing but sex. Unending, rough and needy sex.

* * *

When you wake up, it is to the sun’s rays beaming through the window, disturbing your vision. You feel disorientated, not because your body is literally crying for recovery, but due to the weight on your body. You peel under the covers, seeing a slumbering and very naked Myrrh wrapped around your body. She reacts to your presence, cuddling up to you while purring. 

You remember the events of yesterday.

You fucked Myrrh.

Not only that, you fucked her twice.

Or was it three times? You take a moment to count.

You fucked her in so many ways, so you decide it’s better to figure out how many times you came.

...You came eight times. 

Three times deep inside her tight pussy, filling up her womb; twice while your cock was lodged down her throat; once over her body, drenching her delicious stomach and breasts in an abnormal amount of semen; once over her face, painting her adorable yet lewd expression in white; and finally, once deep inside her ass, a sight you remember well as you took some time to watch your semen drip out of a hole not meant to be fucked after you gave her anus the rough pounding she begged for.

Your cock hardens as you remember these thoughts. It’s more than enough to disrupt Myrrh’s sleep, who rubs her eyes and yawns. She takes a moment to remember her surroundings, an extremely bashful look forming on her face.

“Good morning,” you greet her.

“...good… morning…” she sounds simultaneously horrified and confused. “Oh… oh… we… last night, we…”

“Yes, Myrrh, we did.” You chuckle, not wanting to scare her or make her think you regretted it, because you certainly didn’t. She looks reminiscent of her usual shy, but adorable self, even if she is still very much naked. 

It looks like she’s finally not in heat anymore.

Her fingers tap together as she notices your erect dick, uneasy laughter escaping her lips. She looks up at you one last time, biting her lip while she does so.

She shuffles her body downwards, an act that confuses you momentarily until you realize what she’s planning, but even then, you don’t have much time to respond before you feel a tender kiss on your glans.

You peel back the covers, seeing Myrrh adorably looking up at you.

“Is it okay if... we have sex again…?” she asks in such an innocent way, even if she is busy circling her tongue around your head while she waits for your response. 

Perhaps she’s still in heat after all.

Looks like you’ll have to fix that.

* * *

“What are you talking about?” Hilda asks, looking a little shocked at your statement. “I ran into Nowi and she told me I didn’t have to go. She said Anna was feeling ill so said not to bother and that you told her to pass on the message to me. After I heard all that, I just went back to sleep.”

Nowi said that, huh?

You were still curious about Hilda’s disappearance yesterday, so you had taken a break from your new manakete partner to find out the truth, even if said manakete was saddened at not being able to deepthroat you for a while. At the very least, you promised she could have you all to yourself when you returned. 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Hilda scowls. Oops, she caught you daydreaming.

“Yeah, sorry.” you apologize. “That’s all I needed from you. Thanks, Hilda.”

She looks at you curiously, definitely noticing your red face, but she seemingly decides it’s not worth the investigation and leaves.

You make a mental note to thank Nowi later, for she had definitely noticed Myrrh was in heat, and orchestrated this entire thing. Whether it was for your sake or Myrrh’s, you’re still unsure, but regardless, you are going to go find her later and thank her a lot.

But for now, you have a hungry manakete to return to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
